The Hours
by slowtown x
Summary: Hour one. Hour two. Hour seven billion. She's waiting for what seems like forever and she can't wait any longer. Percabeth! One-shot


**I'm trying a new story. It's about Percabeth. I'm obsessed with Percabeth. So I'm trying to write a small story (about like 1,000 words or something) about how Wise Girl keeps waiting for Seaweed Brain. I dunno, I might make Percy late for all their dates and stuff. It's a one-shot btw. It's not AU, if you thought it was AU. I prefer to write AU stories because I can just fiddle around with it, but that's just me.**

 **Just so you know, Annabeth doesn't actually wait seven billion hours for Percy. I'm just exaggerating, if you actually thought that she waited seven billion hours. :D**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick.**

 **Warning: cursing would be mentioned throughout this one-shot :D**

 **Rated T for said cursing**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Hours**_

 _ **"When he is late for dinner and I know**_

 _ **he must be either having an affair**_

 _ **or lying dead in the street, I always**_

 _ **hope he's dead."**_

 _ **~Judith Viorst**_

* * *

She sat at the restaurant table, tapping her foot nervously. He can't be late. He just can't be. He promised that he wouldn't miss another date. She doubted every word he said, but she gave him a kiss.

Annabeth's been waiting _two hours_ for Percy to arrive. The people are looking at her funny because she's all dressed up and fidgeting with her hands. It's been going on for what seems like seven billion hours.

Whoever stared at her, got a look from her intimidating gray eyes.

She kept ordering water and gulped it down, glass by glass. She wasn't going to leave the restaurant _again_ after last time.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Percy was four hours late. Annabeth has given up on waiting for him. She kindly paid the waitress and gave her a tip, then stormed out the restaurant._

 _He ran into the restaurant ten minutes after she left. "Have you seen a girl with blonde princess curls and gray eyes?" He asked._

 _They frowned and said, "She left ten minutes ago. Sorry."_

 _Percy cursed at himself in Greek. "How did she look?"_

 _"She looked very disappointed and muttered that 'She's been stood up by a Seaweed Brain.' I don't even know what that means, so I didn't ask." They replied._

 _Percy frowned and thanked the lady. She smiled and said, "No problem."_

 _He ran to his house. That's probably where she was, chilling with his mother._

 _Once he got inside, he saw his Wise Girl and ran up to her and kissed her. Sally squealed._

 _"I'm sorry that I was late. Next week, go on another date with me. I promise I won't be late." He told her._

 _She smiled and said, "Sure, Seaweed Brain."_

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

Annabeth didn't even realize that she was quietly sobbing until a tear ran down her cheek. She imagined Percy wiping it away with his thumb and smiling and muttering fantastic things about her.

She was on the verge of leaving. She just had to leave. She couldn't wait any longer. Then her stomach growled. That's when she realized that she was hungry. Annabeth sighed and sat back down in the chair.

When the waiter came back, she ordered something expensive. She figured that she could treat herself something nice even if he wasn't here.

She happily sipped her water and waited patiently for her food.

And _not_ Percy.

* * *

Percy ran his hand through his hair, not really doing much since his hair was already messy. He was already three hours late and he planned on not missing this one.

He pranced around his _broken_ car. His beautiful car- which was new- broke down and caused him to be late. Annabeth would kill him.

And he was almost there too! He was just 500 yards away from the restaurant when he felt something from his car. He called a mechanic and she came to tow his car and get it fixed.

But the mechanic wasn't doing much. She kept looking at him with fluttered eyes and winking. Additionally blowing kisses on top of that.

"Listen," he said, gripping his suit. "I'm supposed to be on a date right now. If you don't fix my fucking car, I will literally drown you in water." He threatened. **(A/N: Guess I know why I made it rated T…)**

She gasped quietly, then smirked. "We're on a date, silly. I'm 'supposed to fix your car', you get your car fixed, and to thank me, we go to your house to have some dinner. And maybe some action between the sheets." She winked.

"I'm not building a fort with you." Percy said seriously. "And, just fix my car. Or else I'll be an unsatisfied customer."

Her brown eyes that had happiness and a bunch of other shit went dead. They were emotionless. She just stared at his sea-green eyes with shock.

"I'm sorry, I'll go tow your car. It'll take about 3 or 4 hours, so come back later." She said.

Percy squinted at her name tag, but it was really hard because of his dyslexia. It came out as "Gpeleia" instead of "Gabriella".

"Sure," he replied.

He looked at his watch. _Four hours late._ Percy didn't have time to wait for 3-4 hours, and Annabeth was probably at home by now. But he had a little bit of hope that she was still at the restaurant.

And he swore on the River Styx that he would never be late for another date ever again, because Annabeth would be going everywhere with him.

He ran to the restaurant, not wanting to waste another second.

* * *

Annabeth's food arrived. She smiled happily and smelled the aroma. She ordered an Italian pasta with mashed potatoes on the side. It wasn't the best meal, but it was still a little pricey.

The aroma smelt like cologne and the ocean. She realized that it was Percy's scent. _Okay, I must be going crazy because I smell Percy's scent._ She thought.

Percy sat in the chair next to hers, and placed his hand on top of hers.

Annabeth's eyes looked up to face him. Green on gray.

"Hey," he replied sheepishly. "Uh- sorry I'm late, my-"

She pulled him into a kiss right in the middle of the restaurant. She didn't care that people were watching, and she didn't give any fucks about it. He was here, but he was so late that she was about to rip off his lips while she kissed him.

"You're late, Seaweed Brain," she said, pulling away from him. Her forehead rested on his.

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Wise Girl. My car broke down and the mechanic was flirting with me-"

"SHE DID WHAT?!" She screeched, killing Percy's eardrums. (Well, that's what it felt like…)

"Relax, I told her to stop. She listened, but she looked sad. Probably because I rejected her." He told her.

"You're going to reject a lot of girls then." Annabeth mumbled.

He cupped her cheeks with his palm. "Hey, I only have eyes for my Wise Girl. Nobody else. Except for my mom, but that's something different."

She smiled slightly, then frowned, then growled. "I waited almost 4 hours for you to arrive. You're always late." She said.

Percy put his fist to his forehead. "I know. I'm sorry about that. But next time, don't arrive so early. I'll pick you up, or you could come to my house and we could arrive at the next restaurant and you won't wait a long time for me to arrive."

She giggled. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled with her. "I know."

She gave him a little kiss. "Now c'mon. Let's go to your house to have dinner." Annabeth said.

Percy looked to the side.

"We'll have blue food." She added.

He wrapped his arms around her, carrying her. They went back to his house so they could eat dinner, talk, and have make-out sessions.

They couldn't forget about the action between the sheets.

And they could say, it was pretty much the best _fort_ of all time.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Did you guys like the ending? It was based off of their underwater kiss. I know, I'm sweet.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm sorry for any mistakes. :P**


End file.
